


Have yourself a merry little Christmas

by frogsonwednesdays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsonwednesdays/pseuds/frogsonwednesdays
Summary: It's Christmas eve and fluff ensues
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Have yourself a merry little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago and just remembered it  
> Had to manually input the italics so thanks ao3

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

Jack was sitting at his desk staring blankly at the monitor. He finished working over an hour ago. It was Christmas eve, he should be celebrating. Or at least not trying to distract himself.

_Let your heart be light_

He missed Mark plain and simple. He shouldn’t be upset. Tomorrow he was at home with his family for Christmas. Without Mark.

_Next year all your troubles will be out of sight._

After New Years they would both be back in the same house. Mark was gone home for Christmas while Jack stayed. They fought over where to go, evidently deciding that returning to their families would be a better idea.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas._

Jack stood up and stretched, shutting down his computer. He walked downstairs and turned on the Christmas tree. At least he felt more in the Christmas spirit now.

_Make the Yule-tide gay_

If he was spending Christmas with his boyfriend they would be curled up on the couch with hot drinks and watching feel-good holiday films, or baking in the kitchen with cheesy Christmas music playing. Or together in bed in the dark with Marks laptop shining on them as Chica slept by their feet.

_Next year all our troubles will be out of sight_

Once this week was over they could spend all the time in the world together. Just the two of them.

_Once again as in olden days_

Mark brought Chica back to Ohio with him. She hadn’t been back since she was a puppy. Jack wished she was here just so he’d have someone. He shuffled towards the kitchen and put on the kettle, leaning against the counter.

_Happy golden days of Yore_

Jack almost missed when she was a puppy. Him and Mark had only lived together a few months when they brought her home. She wasn’t as well behaved as she was now so Jack was grateful he didn’t have to watch her 24/7

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

Jack was upset that he stayed in Ireland. Tyler, Ethan, Bob, and Wade were all in America with Mark. He hasn’t seen them in a few months. He was starting to regret his fight with Mark.

_Will be near to us once more._

Jack poured the hot water into his mug, watching it turn dark. He took a sip, the steam fogging up his glasses. There was a knock on the door.

_Someday soon we all will be together_

Jack put down his coffee and slowly made his way to the door, turning on the outside light. It was snowing heavily. He turned his key in the lock and opened the door, a freezing chill making its way inside.

_If the fates allow_

“You came back early.”  
“I missed you.”

With that Jack ran to hug Mark, not caring that his socks were getting wet. Mark gripped him and pulled him closer. He was freezing.

_Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow_

“I thought you were going to stay in America.”

“It was a stupid fight to have. We can stay here. I’m happier here. It’s where you are.”

Chica booped her cold nose against Jack’s hand. Her fur was glistening with the snow.  
“Let’s go inside.”

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

They shut the door and within minutes were wearing pajamas and under a blanket on the couch, fire roaring, and the TV on. Chica relaxed in her bed by the window. Jack lay his head against Mark and smiled.

“I’m glad you came home.”

“Me too.”

“I love you.

Mark kissed the top of his head.  
“I love you too.”

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas eve eve, my loves!  
> Let me know if there's spelling mistakes, thank you


End file.
